


Evil Like Me

by readytomcf_ckingdie



Series: Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [7]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Other, Post-Apotheosis (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytomcf_ckingdie/pseuds/readytomcf_ckingdie
Summary: Evil Like Me is from Descendants 1 and was sung by Dove Cameron and Kristin Chenoweth, I just wrote a songficIn short, Becky's daughter needs some encouragement to embrace her infection.
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Lavender Barnes (OC)
Series: Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130423





	Evil Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lav belongs to an amazing friend of mine and I love how she is so I wanted to put her through angst. Sorry Lon, love you.  
> As always, the words in brackets is the song lyrics.

“The last of the humans should be somewhere near here.” Becky stated, a blue sludge dripping down her chin as she continued on. She had her daughter following behind. Also infected, but not as happy to be here. The redhead could detect that, too. They shared a Hivemind now.

“I’m not so sure about this, ma.” Lavender said after a moment, “Are we really doing the right thing?”

“Of course we are, silly!” Becky smiled, before waving her hand about, “It’s just taking a few sacrifices to help them be happy.” She replied, peeking around the alleyway corner and looking for anyone who wasn’t singing and dancing with joy.

“I dunno, isn’t this kind of… like forcing people to do this? The people we saved, ma… they didn’t get a choice.”

The nurse turned to her daughter, seeing her eyes flicker from a human to an inhuman shade of blue and back. Becky hummed - she had to fix that resistance, one way or another.

A song would do the trick.

“Why don’t you sing your problems, darling?” Becky asked. Lavender seemed hesitant but complied.

“(Look at you, look at me, I don’t know who to be, mother..)” She sang quietly, “(Is it wrong? Is it right? Be a thief in the night? Mother…)” She looked up to her mother in almost desperation - she didn’t like being in the middle of the two sides, “(Tell me what to do..)”

A smirk spread across her face as Becky answered, “(I was once like you, my child, slightly insecure.)” She began, circling her daughter.

“(Argued with my mother too, thought I was mature.)” She clenched a fist, her freehand settling on Lavender’s shoulder, “(But I threw my heart aside, and I used my head.)” She tapped her knuckles against her own skull, before backing away from the young girl in planned suspense.

“(Now I think it’s time you learnt what dear old mamma said..)” Becky struck a pose to a beat that only she and Lavender could hear.

It would be more disturbing to humans and possibly even to other Hivemates had they been present in the alley. They were all doing their own things. They had a world to save after all. Becky smiled at her daughter, taking her hands in her own.

“(Don’t you wanna be evil, like me? Don’t you wanna be mean?)” She asked. Lav tilted her head before Becky twirled with a carefree smile, blue sludge spitting out in all directions. That had become a normality now.

She turned back to her daughter with a smirk that wouldn’t fit her face had she still been human, “(Don’t you wanna make mischief your daily routine?)”

At the young teen’s nod, Becky beamed and twirled her around, “(Well, you can spend your life attending to the poor-)” She let go, “(But when you’re evil, doing less is doing more!)”

“(Don’t you wanna be ruthless, and rotten, and mad?)” 

Lav quirked a brow, her mother putting both her hands on her shoulders, “(Don’t you wanna be very, very good at being bad?)” She kissed her forehead before strolling forward. Had Lavender had all of her humanity, she’d be horrified by how easy Becky was able to sing like this. But being between sides, she was both scared and oddly comforted.

She remembered Becky getting infected. It wasn’t something she didn’t like to think about. The image of her mother getting overwhelmed by a group of infected in attempts to save her daughter. After that, Lav didn’t get very far and had been dragged back to her mother while in a seizure. She recalled the blue sludge being forced into her mouth by the redhead. She remembered seeing Becky’s humming face and blue leaking down.

Then they ended up how they were right now. Becky singing, and Lav hesitating to succumb.

“(I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can,)” Becky smiled manically, “(Clawed my way to victory, built my master plan..)”

She turned back to Lav and extended her hand to her, “(Now the time has come my dear, for you to take your place..)” 

Lav exhaled with a small smile and took her mother’s hand, exchanging a hug and grinning up at her, “(Promise me you’ll try to be…)” Becky smiled at her, “(An absolute disgrace!)”

Lavender nodded with a hum of acceptance. The longer this continued the more she realised that they could be happy. She wouldn’t have any more medical issues, Becky wouldn’t come home so tired. It’d be better this way. It had to be.

“(Don’t you wanna be evil, like me? Don’t you wanna be cruel?)” She sang, twirling her daughter around, “(Don’t you wanna be nasty?)”

She let go of her, twirling herself, “(And brutal?)”

She sauntered towards her in almost a sassy way - like how bully characters in musicals would, “(And cool?)” She asked with an encouraging smirk.

“(And when you grab that torch, that’s when your reign begins!)” Becky encouraged, gesturing to a guy who had been thrown into the alleyway, leg broken and terrified. Lav briefly resisted but it was a lot more weaker.

“(Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?)” She belted, leading the young girl over to the soon-to-be-added Hivemate.

Lav studied the guy’s terrified expression and his whimpers of pain and fear. He didn’t want to be infected, that was clear. But neither did any of the people she had met so far. Becky hadn’t wanted to no matter how happy she may have looked right now.

“(Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?)”

She hesitated once Becky left her side.

“(Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?)” She urged.

More hesitance. Lav could hear the redhead sigh slightly. It wasn’t annoyance, it was just irritation. She just wanted her daughter to be happy. She got that. But she wasn’t sure how to go about this and the puppy-dog-look of the stranger in front of them was certainly not helping.

Becky huffed through her nose, “(This is not for us to ponder, this was preordained..)” She gingerly pulled her daughter back into her arms, “(You and I shall rule together, freedom soon regain..)”

Lav started to get tired of her mother holding her so much. Like she was gonna disappear. Why would she when she was saved? That was a silly concept.

Becky was now preoccupied, almost as if she were putting on her own number, “(Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong.)”

She grinned, now a distance from her offspring when her infected body contorted in an inhumane way in order to see the younger Barnes. Lav looked at her and shared a smile.

“(Daughter.)”

Stepping closer, Lav hummed in response.

“(Hear me.)”

Lav nodded with a beaming blue grin, bouncing on her heels as her humanity finally stopped clinging on.

“(Won’t you sing along?)” 

The redhead twirled her daughter around as they began singing in unison around the cornered stranger. Neither of them could care about how terrified he looked or how he could see what his fate was gonna be. They belonged to the Hive now.

“(Now we’re gonna be evil, it’s true- never gonna think twice!)”

“(And we’re gonna be spiteful-)” Lav sang snidely as she kicked the man hard enough in the face to break his nose. Becky came up beside her.

“(Yes, spiteful!)”

She proceeded to one-up her daughter by stamping the poor man’s head in. There was no way he’d be revived by any of the blue substances. It didn’t matter; the Hive didn’t want him at all. It was why he had been discarded during the first half of their song.

“(That’s nice!)” The nurse then chirped, looking down at the blood over her scrubs, mixing in with the blue blood and making purple stains.

She then continued on as if nothing happened, “(In just an hour or two, our future’s safe and sure!)” She spread her arm out, swinging the other around Lavender’s shoulder with a manic giggle.

“(This mother-daughter act is going out on tour!)” She smiled, looking at her daughter in admiration but at the same time as if she were a sociopath at the same time.

“(If you wanna be evil, and awful, and free..)” She hugged her, “(Then you should thank your lucky star, that you were born the girl you are..)”

“(The daughter of an evilicious queen, like me!)”

With that, they both left the corpse and disappeared into the shadows.

Lavender finally felt like she belonged, even if it was no longer her piloting.


End file.
